


I Need Hugs, You Bastards

by painted_cricket



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Lack of Communication, Multi, Other, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Romantic Friendship, Touch-Starved, Touch-Starved Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 08:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23848504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/painted_cricket/pseuds/painted_cricket
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders & Deceit Sanders
Comments: 5
Kudos: 210





	I Need Hugs, You Bastards

It’s not unusual for him to have a desire to be crushed underneath the weight of a semi truck, but today it was really getting to him.

Deceit, whether he really knew it or not, desired to be deeply hugged to the point of it penetrating his soul. He would have a hard time fulfilling that request since he is not one for vulnerability. That’s his whole job. Course he did know of at least one person who could see through his lies with ease but ugh he didn’t want to have to play around with that. Logan would be able to see through his antics no problem, but it also felt like such a bratty thing to do and he felt like Logan would hold it over his head, so he didn’t bite.

But then three more hours passed.

Deceit had been in his room. He’d been hugging a pillow to try his best at reenacting what a hug would be like. Fuck, he didn’t even know why he wanted a hug so badly but he was ready to kill someone over it. And the only one who would really understand the exchange and not make it too weird would be that one fucking nerd but hhhhhhhhh not yet. He’s not going to break down just yet.

He decided that he was composed enough to try and get some food in the kitchen even though it was about 2:30 in the afternoon. Time means nothing in the mindscape though, at least not to him. Time is nothing but a lie society has made up to keep us all in line so why should he follow it? Absurd. He could do anything he wanted at any time. He walked down the stairs and went to grab his usual cereal. Wasn’t big on really making himself a big meal. Takes a lot of work and its so much easier to just chomp down on some cereal. But when he went to grab it, an empty space was there to greet him. In fact…all the cereal was gone. Ugh, what even is the point now? And there were like five boxes in here! Where the hell did it-

“They took it for a video”

Deceit whipped around and nearly launched his back towards the counter to distance himself from what would have been a complete stranger. But no. It was Logan.

“Hey Nerd, could you, like, wear a bell? _*I knew you were there*_ , but not everyone would be so perceptive”

“A bell would be a bit ridiculous, but I can knock or make myself a bit louder if it’s going to unsettle you. Of course, you have been known to be sneaky yourself. Could be considered payback?”

“Oh Lo, dear, what could I have _*ever*_ done to make you mad at me?” Deceit spoke with sarcasm dripping in his voice. He knew he probably meant the time he impersonated him and left him out of that whole episode but come on, he got to be in it a little bit.

“I know you only did it because you know I can see through your lies”

“ _*That isn’t why-*_ ” Deceit just cut himself off. Not even worth it to lie to him. He’s totally right.

Logan just responded with a smirk. He decided to also take this moment to ask a couple more questions, since he already had Deceit there.

“You know you could always come down earlier and eat a proper breakfast with the rest of us. And not eat sugary cereal everyday. I know you have a bit of a different body, but I’m sure that body is still not very thrilled to have you ingest such things”

“ _*Love*_ being lectured on my eating habits, Teach. And why should I come eat down here with you all? I’m not exactly a light side or anything.”

“That’s true, but us all being healthy keeps Thomas healthy. And you are fundamental to Thomas being in his peak form”

Deceit wondered if this could be his opportunity. “Would me being healthy only be what I eat, or are there other things I should be addressing?”

“Well there are the dimensions of health that are very important to pique performance. I could print you out a chart and you could address anything you feel may be lacking. It does have emotional sections and other things I don’t care for, but it has been reviewed and people have whole majors on this kind of thing so I can’t very well complain about it.”

“Um, what about things that, uh, I can’t solve by myself?”

“I’m not sure what you mean.”

Deceit inwardly groaned. This is almost worse than the bratty scenario he was imagining. Was he going to have to spell it out for him?

“You know about feral children, yes?”

“Of course. They have been separated from people and basically lived as animals. Not knowing language and not knowing human touch. Why bring them up?”

“I have unaddressed needs of a similar nature”

“I assume you mean the latter and not the former.”

“Correct”

“Ah”

Deceit stared at Logan for a few moments. His thoughts whirring and trying to come up with a solution. After all it’s for the benefit of THOMAS. It doesn’t even have to be a weird personal thing. Just a touch. A fulfillment of needs between colleagues.

“Would you be alright with me helping you address these needs? As long as it is platonic above the waist type thing. I’m not one for those kinds of things.”

“ _*Oh bummer, I wanted a BJ.*_ ”

“Ask Remus. I’m sure he’d be willing if the mood ever actually struck you. Meanwhile, would you want a hug?”

“ _*I’d hate a hug*_ ” But Deceit went towards Logan’s open arms anyway, knowing that he knew he was lying.

Logan closed the embrace and gave a pleasantly tight hug around Deceit. He moved his head forward to perch on Deceit’s shoulder. The scales touched the side of his face. Always an interesting texture to feel. Logan decided to rub his thumbs along the blades of Deceit’s back, almost massaging him in a way.

Deceit was melting in the hug. He squeezed onto Logan with a strong force. He wanted to tangle him up and feel his pressure in his bones. He wasn’t strong enough to hug him as tight as he wanted, but he’d get damn well close. Deceit ended up curling his head into Logan’s chest, dismounting Logan’s head from his shoulder. Deceit wanted to press against Logan’s chest. It was warmer that way somehow. He could also smell Logan’s deodorant from there. A simple smell. Clean laundry. A classic truly. He breathed in the smell and the embrace and the warmth. He wanted to engulf himself in it all and simply drown.

They remained that way for a little while longer until Deceit could hear someone coming down the stairs and quickly unlatched himself from Logan. He wasn’t one to show vulnerability to anyone, but Logan could see through it so he got special perks.

“Hey Logan! And oh, hiya Deceit. Are you looking for a snack?”

Deceit nearly choked on air, but thankfully no one noticed. Don’t think Patton knows just how right he was about that statement.

“More so cereal, but we seem to be out. Which is *fine. I can just starve.*”

“We have some leftovers in the fridge! We made some *killer* lasagna the other day. Treat yourself to anything you like! You don’t have to eat just cereal but I totally understand the temptation. I once had a time where I ate nothing but lucky charms for three weeks and the only reason I stopped was because they refused to buy me anymore. They still won’t let me go to the store with them anymore. I mean, I’m the Father! I can go to the store! I can be responsible! Logan please let me go to the store, I haven’t had Lucky Charms in _*weeks*_ ”

At this point the conversation turned away from Deceit to Logan as the Moral side began to kind of whine about cereal. The thought train in that one’s mind must be more of a roller coaster than anyone else. Well maybe Virgil’s was worse, but he’s more of a spiral than a roller coaster.

“Patton, you were getting cavities and what you failed to mention was that you same fooded so hard, you ate it for three meals and refused anything else. It wasn’t good for you nutrient levels. We established that once it’s been three months, we can by a single box and have it for breakfast only. We don’t want to ruin it like we did with brown sugar pop tarts right?”

With that mention, Morality made a disgusted face as if he could taste those pop tarts and bad decisions. “Alright alright. Didn’t mean to go on a tangent there, woops. Got a little carried away. Oh! Right. Were you both hugging?”

Deceit would have done a spit take if he had any water but no, he just had his face and it was turning a bit pink. “ _*No, you’re just imagining things.*_ ”

“Oh. Guess I need to clean these glasses a bit”

However, Logan shot Deceit a bit of a mischievous smirk before announcing “Now Deceit, there’s no need to lie. Patton would also be willing to address any needs you may have. He’s always up for hugs, aren’t you?”

Patton immediately lit up and Deceit just kind of sunk into himself. God he’s gonna kill that dork. This is DEFINITELY payback for him not being in the courtroom. I mean, knowing him, he probably said that so he could get back to some goddamn charts.

“Do you need some hugs? Are you feeling sad or anything or just lonely? What kind of hugs do you like? Tight hugs, warm hugs, neck hugs???”

This was already super embarrassing for him and Deceit was not always one for being upfront about what he wants. That’s again, not his strong suit.

“You can always see with a hands-on approach. I don’t think Dee is one for being open and honest about how he feels. Even to himself. Meanwhile, I’m going to head back to my room now. Enjoy each others company”

And people called him the fucking snake. Deceit just glared at him for a while, trying to put on a show, but then Patton straight up lunged at him and hugged him until Dee felt like his ribs would break. How was this little puffball so strong???

“Sorry, is this too tight? Talk to me Dee. I need to know what you need in order to address it.”

Deceit bit the inside of his cheek and as best he could, tried to be honest. “I would prefer if you didn’t try to hug me like you wanted me dead, Hard to breathe.”

With that, Patton loosened his grip. “Do you like back rubs?”

Deceit sighed, all this honesty might kill him jfc. “I do”

And with that, Patton began to rub along Deceit’s back. Gentle and firm. Easing any stress that has built up in him slowly would fizzle away. He could feel relaxation closing in on him as if he was going to sleep right then and there. He always forgets how nice a good hug and massage is.

“You seem like you’re about to just fall asleep on me. Do you want to go lay down?”

Deceit nodded sleepily, and he didn’t even notice how quick he responded until he started meandering over to the couch and got delayed blushing from it, but decided he didn’t much care for the moment. He’s getting the things he needs and if anyone was going to give him shit about it later, he could just break their teeth. Problem solved.

“Do you want me to lay on you or you lay on me?”

And without hesitation, Deceit sprawled himself onto the couch, awaiting Patton to lay on him like a human blanket. He felt like it would look a little ridiculous to lay on Patton and felt like he would be warmer between the couch and the person.

Patton laid on top of him and leaned his head on his chest, listening to the snake’s heartbeat and almost analyzing him. His bubbliness seemed to slow down and he watched Deceit. It was almost so serious, but warm. He rubbed spots and waited to see if he flinched, he even felt led to kiss some spots, being sure to ask before doing so, and Deceit so warm and sleepy with affection, was happy to nod and receive, letting any shame soak away for the sake of happiness.

They both would have laid on that couch for a good while longer, until Deceit’s stomach betrayed him. Patton could tell, clear as day, and just jumped up to go warm the lasagna, immediately remembering the convo before and apologizing.

Deceit quietly chuckled and thought that his day hadn’t quite gone to plan but was happy with how it turned out.

“You know, after breakfast, we all typically cuddle together on the couch. You can join us, you know. We are happy to help a fellow side.”

“ _*There’s no need for that, I’m alright by myself.*_ ”

Patton came back to the couch and stared at Deceit for a moment while the microwave was still whirring. “You know. We can tell when you are lying. I know it might be hard for you to tell yourself, but I can feel that it isn’t true. So I’ll ask again. Would you like to join us?”

Deceit kind of swallowed a bit. Patton was pretty serious and was looking at him with a piercing gaze, ready to see though any defenses he might try to put up to save face, knowing it was useless in front of him.

“I-I’d like to.”

Damn he even stuttered. What the heck was with that shift. But it got the truth out of him. Geez, maybe he shouldn’t hang around with them. Or maybe he should. You know for research. Since his impersonations were so bad, maybe he should see how they actually are. Yeah. Totally not for anything other than research.

Patton smiled, almost shifting completely out of his serious Dad mode and went back to the kitchen to check on the leftovers. Patton wasn’t dumb and could see the shift in Deceit’s eyes as he thought about his plot. But maybe they could warm Deceit up faster than Deceit could tear them down. And the truth comes to light eventually. Patton just wants to help out. Even if it’s someone who would use him. Even if it’s a liar. He wants to help him.


End file.
